Cataclysm
Cataclysm is an upcoming 2016 disaster film produced by JAStudios (PegiGuardGaming on YouTube), the director and writer being Johnairways8 on ROBLOX. The movie is set to be released in September of 2016. Plot When a devastating tremor destroys their home, U.S. Navy officer John Grayson and his roommate Matt Kulowski make an escape for the mainland, only to face more similar catastrophes on a much higher scale. Together, along with others they come across, they must fight for their lives as the world's major cities fall apart around them. In the end, the entire face of the planet is threatened to be changed - literally. Production Filming began in Nightfall County on September 9th and paused on September 14th. It resumed on October 24th and paused once more on November 12th and is expected to resume on the 20th. Meanwhile, actors with voice-acting roles have been recording their lines as the film progresses. According to Johnairways8, some destruction scenes are being filmed and re-filmed beforehand and leaving way for normal acting scenes. The film was originally scheduled for release in August of 2016, but was later moved to September of that year to be sure that the movie is completed in time. Johnairways8 announced in August that the script is being written. As of November 15th, it is said to be still a work in progress. The first teaser trailer was released on August 26th. A second teaser, which was a fictional EAS broadcast for Eastern Seaboard cities was released on September 12th. The main trailer was released on October 10th, 2015. This revealed that the movie is set to be uploaded to YouTube in September 2016. A final teaser is confirmed to be coming before the release of the movie and will reveal the actual release date, if the movie is finished on time. The movie is confirmed to be PG-13 due to some scenes and swearing in the movie. The film is expected to be somewhere between 45 minutes to an hour in length. Reception This film is not yet released. Cast Trivia * Cataclysm ''is the newly renamed studio's first film, and the first in over two years, but in total, is the 4th major film directed and produced by Johnairways8. ** Unlike previous movies released by the studio, ''Cataclysm will be released as a full movie, and is expected to be the longest film made by Johnairways8. ** The movie will be voice acted instead of the usual subtitles seen in ROBLOX films. *** There are two actors that are only voicing characters, but will not physically act in the movie. ** Some parts of the movie will use stop-motion animation, as well as green-screen effects for the first time in his movie career. ** According to Johnairways8, this is also the biggest movie cast he's ever had in a film, but says it could have been bigger if there was an actor for every role. * Cataclysm is considered a reboot and is based off of a previously cancelled movie made by the same studio, 2012 Apocalypse. * The movie is also inspired by the real-life movie San Andreas. ** The movie is said to reference San Andreas as well. * Cataclysm is set in an alternate universe where 9/11 had a different outcome. (hence the twin towers' appearance in the main cover art alongside the current Freedom Tower, as well as other fictional skyscrapers in the NYC skyline.) * Nightfall City, one of the main film sets in the movie, is actually named ''Nightfall County ''and is a city for a clan the director is in, and is also built by him. It was renamed for the purpose of the film and the clan's presence is being replaced by the U.S. Navy in the movie. Soundtrack The soundtrack is made up of 12 tracks all adding up to 38:04 minutes in length. # Still Alive - Lisa Miskovsky (Main Theme) # Opening Theme # Where Are They Coming From? # Nightfall City Earthquake # Escape to the Mainland # Downtown Norfolk # The Shaking is Not Over # Earthquake in New York # Short Warning # High Tide # Persevering # Twelve Titans - Valhalla (Credits Music) Media On August 26th, 2015, the first teaser trailer for Cataclysm was released. On September 12th, 2015, a second teaser trailer was released in the form of an EAS broadcast for a tsunami. The main trailer was released on October 10th, 2015. Johnairways8 has said a final teaser will come in mid 2016. Category:Upcoming Category:2016 Films Category:2016 Category:Films